starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Terran Confederacy
The '''Terran Confederacy', also known as the Confederacy of Man, was an interstellar confederacy set up by the terrans of the Koprulu Sector. The home planet of the Confederacy was the colony of Tarsonis, one of the three original terran colonies in the Sector.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. History Doran Routhe of the United Powers League of Earth organized a colonization project in order to further his own power. He loaded 40,000 prisoners on four supercarriers, sending them to the planet Gantris VI. The lead ship, the Nagglfar, housed an advanced AI called ATLAS, which studied the passengers' genetics. The Nagglfar housed navigation systems, with the other three ships following it. During the journey, the guidance computer failed, and the four ships barreled blindly through warp space for twenty eight years. As their warp drives began to melt down, they emerged in a habitable star system. The Nagglfar landed on the world of Tarsonis. The colonists enjoyed a technological advantage over the people of the other two original colony worlds, Moria and Umoja, due to the artificial intelligence ATLAS. ATLAS contained much technological information from Earth. Even so, it took the Tarsonis colonists sixty years to build second generation subwarp engines and explore the rest of the system, discovering the other two colonies. Tarsonis attempted to convince the other two colonies to join in a conglomerate government (they refused) even as its prospectors helped to create seven new colonies within the system, which greatly enhanced its military power. Tarsonis and its colonies formed an interstellar government which they called the Terran Confederacy. The government of the Confederacy came to be dominated by the "Old Families", descendants of the commanders of the Nagglfar.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. The government also included a Senate, which was considered corrupt by many of its colonies, and a Council, which did not have a mandate from the people. The Guild Wars :Main article: The Guild Wars The Confederacy came into conflict with Moria as the Morian government believed the Confederates would try to "regulate" its rich mining industry. The Morians founded the Kel-Morian Combine in order to protect itself. The tensions broke into open war, which lasted four years and ended about a decade before the Great War. The Guild Wars, as the conflict was called, resulted in bitter defeat for the Combine. The Confederates annexed the Combine's supporting guilds, but allowed the Morians to maintain their independence. As a result of this war, Umoja formed its own military body, the Umojan Protectorate, in order to defend itself from the Confederacy. Since the defeat, Moria has founded new mining colonies and provided the Terran Confederacy with so much money that they were effectively immune to Confederate laws. The Confederacy entered an economic boom as the result of the war. Meanwhile, Confederate prospectors founded many new colonies while Confederate enforcement agencies abused the colonists, causing many rebel groups, such as the Colonial Liberation Army, to rise up against the Confederates. These groups were rarely any match for the Confederate forces.1998-05-29. Divided Factions. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Rebellion of Korhal :Main article: Rebellion of Korhal Korhal IV, one of the oldest Terran Confederacy colonies, was a world of affluence. It's people, however, resented their affiliation with the corrupt Confederate senators. The citizenry revolted against the local Confederate militia. The Confederates imposed martial law, but the revolt continued. Angus Mengsk, a Korhalian senator, came to lead the revolt. The Confederates decided to withdraw their military from the planet, while three covert assassins called ghosts slew Angus Mengsk, his wife and youngest child. Angus Mengsk's head was never found. This did much to weaken the revolt. Arcturus Mengsk, Angus' son, a former Confederate Colonel and prospector, was embarrassed by his father's actions, and while aware of Confederate corruption, was generally uninterested in Koprulu Sector politics. However, he was outraged by the death of his family and returned to Korhal to continue the rebellion. He rallied the militant groups that had followed his father and created an army which struck at various Confederate bases and installations. When he was gone to visit Umoja, an important rival of the Terran Confederacy, the Confederates fired a thousand Apocalypse-class nuclear missiles at Korhal, wiping out all life on the surface. Beginning of the End :Main article: The Sons of Korhal Arcturus Mengsk named the remnants of his rebels the Sons of Korhal, and again began to strike at the Confederates. During his raids, he discovered Sarah Kerrigan and some unidentified creatures (known as xenomorphs) at Vyctor 5, where experiments were being conducted on ghosts. At the time, these xenomorphs seemed insignificant to him. However, the Confederates had discovered them five years previously and had wiped out the Fringe World colonies they had infested with a disease they claimed was cholera.Neilson, Micky. ''StarCraft: Uprising. New York and Toronto, Ontario: Pocket Books, December 2000. ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook only). His forces were largely ignored by the Confederate-controlled media until he launched a daring attack against the Confederate Ghost Academy on Tarsonis. After this incident, the Confederates declared the Sons of Khorhal to be outlaws and relentlessly hunted them down. Rebellious colonies, however, often secretly allied with them. Confederate experiments with the xenomorphs continued, often getting out of control. A piece of technology devised by the Confederates, the psi emitter, was used to lure the xenomorphs to several worlds.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. In addition, more than a year before the outbreak of war, the Confederacy had quietly increased its troop strength through kidnapping of civilians, inflicting neural resocialization on them. :Main article: StarCraft: Loomings One test area was Chau Sara, an important colony and headquarters of Alpha Squadron. The Squadron was recalled when the Sons of Korhal invaded the world, and were posing too much of a threat to the local militia. Alpha Squadron defeated the Sons of Korhal, but encountered the xenomorphs and the mysterious Confederate military/scientific organization, Cerberus Recon Squad, during the battle.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 1: "Strongarm" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. The creatures were the subject of high-level research, but had taken over the Flannum Installation where they were being studied and had surrounded it. Cerberus Recon Squad and Alpha Squadron defeated the xenomorphs''StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 2: "The Gauntlet" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. and entered the facility. Inside, they discovered evidence that the xenomorphs may have been more intelligent than previously believed (they were holding the scientists prisoner). Nonetheless, the xenomorphs were defeated.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 3: "Den of the Beast" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. The xenomorphs besieged Chau Sara' capital city of ''Los Andares, forcing Alpha Squadron to come to the rescue. Once again the xenomorphs were defeated.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 4: "Force of Arms" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. The Colonial Magistrate believed that establishing a tight perimeter around the city would further protect it, but Cerberus Recon Squad preferred to attack their primary Hive Clusters instead, and, taking over the colony's government, forced Alpha Squadron to cooperate with them. After defeating the xenomorphs, Cerberus Recon Squad instituted a class 7 seal, ordered all witnesses to the battles not to inform anyone else of what had happened. Alpha Squadron and Cerberus Recon Squad left the planet, believing that the threat was dealt with. This occurred approximately one month before the destruction of Chau Sara.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 5: "Extermination" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign.. End of Hegemony Left to its own devices and unable to call for reinforcements or even warn the other terrans, Chau Sara could not defend itself from the alien invaders. The xenomorphs returned, reinfested and killed virtually all of the terrans on the planet. Its sister planet of Mar Sara was perplexed at the sudden loss of trade and contact with Chau Sara, unaware of the destruction on the planet. At this time, Executor Tassadar and his protoss Expeditionary Fleet searched for the zerg, which they had independently discovered. Discovering the infected planet, his fleet sterilized its surface of life. The terrans were shocked. This was their first public contact with alien lifeforms. The Confederacy was struck by an economic downturn due to fear of terrorist and alien attacks. Shortly thereafter, the existence of the invaders, now known as the zerg, was made public. They had infested the nearby planet of Mar Sara. The protoss fleet also arrived at the planet, but retreated after a clumsy Confederate counterattack. Confederate aid was not forthcoming and the major Confederate action prior to a full-scale withdrawal was carried out by a single platoon to ensure the destruction of a classified piece of equipment - a psi-emitter. :Main article: StarCraft Episode I Confederate apathy ensured Mar Sara was lost with minimal resistance. In an act of further callousness Confederate forces made little effort to evacuate the civilian population. Instead, the Sons of Korhal used the opportunity to stage a propaganda coup by rescuing some of the survivors.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. Clandestinely the Sons of Korhal staged a last minute raid on a Confederate base, Jacobs Installation, and acquired encrypted plans for the psi-emitter as well as discovering captive Zerg. Tassadar's fleet arrived, several hours after the evacuation, and sterilized the surface of the planet.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. The Changing Face of War The Confederate colony of Antiga Prime rebelled against the Confederates. Alpha Squadron was sent to lock it down, while the Sons of Korhal assisted the Antigans. The Sons of Korhal defeated Alpha Squadron for the first time in open battle.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Revolution (in English). 1998. The Confederates panicked, but could not immediately respond due to conflict with zerg, which had appeared and attacked the world. The zerg shot down the Norad II, command ship of General Edmund Duke of Alpha Squadron.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Downing of Norad II (in English). 1998. The Sons of Korhal decided to rescue him, as an excuse to recruit him to their cause. Arcturus Mengsk convinced General Duke that the Confederacy was failing, and Duke inducted Alpha Squadron into the Sons of Korhal.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. Upon hearing the defection of Duke and Alpha Squadron, the Confederacy deployed a large Colonial Fleet and Army force to clear the planet of the rebels though this was complicated by the presence of the zerg. Confederate forces included Delta Squadron. The Sons of Korhal planted a psi emitter in Delta Squadron's base - it used Sarah Kerrigan's psionic energies to lure zerg to the Confederate army and destroy it. The zerg swiftly overtook the planet, which the protoss sterilized shortly afterwards.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. Confederate forces were deployed to Halcyon to interdict movement from Antiga to Tarsonis.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. Crushing Defeat The Confederate government and military could not defeat the forces arrayed against it, and resorted to desperate and heavy-handed media manipulation to control its citizens and swell the ranks of its military in order to fend off the aliens.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Flushed with the success of their new weapon, the Sons of Korhal moved against the Confederate capital of Tarsonis. With the help of General Edmund Duke, the Sons of Korhal assaulted one of three orbital defense platforms surrounding Tarsonis. They were able to engage the Confederates long enough to activate numerous psi emitters, calling a flood of zerg to the planet.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. The Confederates were unable to utilize their hidden anti-zerg weapon, the Psi Disrupter.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. The protoss fleet arrived, once again, to sterilize a world. However, there were still Confederates alive on the surface, and if the protoss destroyed the zerg, the Confederates could escape. Arcturus Mengsk decided to defend the zerg against the protoss until the zerg could destroy the Confederates. The Sons of Korhal were successful in their mission.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. The remnants of the Confederates found themselves battling zerg and protoss on the surface of the world.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. Eventually the zerg were victorious against both these forces, but abandoned the world.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Among the Ruins (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. The Remnants The Confederacy was succeeded by the Terran Dominion, the name of the empire founded by the Sons of Korhal. Much of the remnants of the Confederacy joined the Dominion, willingly or otherwise.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. However, pockets of Confederate resistance remain. One such pocket, calling itself the Confederate Resistance Forces, joined forces with the United Earth Directorate during the Brood War,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. but its current fate is unknown. More Confederates were observed researching Zerg, Protoss and advanced technology by the Kimeran Pirates.2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. The technology, however, was often too far-fetched or dangerous to actually be useful.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. They appeared to be working with the formerly deceased Vice Admiral Stukov, who was obviously infested. The facility was destroyed by Stukov's forces, however. Confederacy Government The Terran Confederacy government, based on Tarsonis, consisted of a Senate and a Council.DeCandido, Keith R. A. StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. New York: Pocket Star Books/Simon and Schuster, November 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. The former had representatives from a number of worlds (Angus Mengsk of Korhal was a Confederate senator). The Senate was generally viewed as corrupt, but so was the Council. The latter is noted for having no mandate from the people. The Old Families also wielded a large degree of political influence. Colonial magistrates from colonies such as Mar Sara and Chau Sara had links with the Confederate government though were considered expendable.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Backwater Station (in English). 1998. Tax revenue was collected by the Confederate Revenue Service.2001-18-04, Bazaar. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-04-04 Confederate Planets The Confederacy consisted of thirteen core worlds, including the capital Tarsonis and Char.2008-6-17. Char. Official StarCraft II Website. Accessed 2008-6-17. *Tarsonis *Antiga Prime *Brontes System *Chau Sara *Dylar IV *Halcyon *Mar Sara *Pridewater *Tyrador IX *Ursa *Vyctor 5 *Numerous Fringe Worlds Confederate Armed Forces Main Article: Confederate Armed Forces Former Confederacy members * General Edmund Duke, commander of Alpha Squadron * Arcturus Mengsk, Colonel and prospector * Lieutenant Samir Duran, Ghost operative * Colonel Jackson Hauler, commander of Nova Squadron * Lt. Commander Gregory Reikson, commander of Omega Squadron * Malcolm "Mal" Kelerchian, Ghost Program Wrangler * Sarah Kerrigan, Ghost assassin * Marshal Jim Raynor, Confederate Marshal of Mar Sara * Magistrate of Mar Sara Colony (player character in StarCraft Episode I) * Unnamed Lieutenant (Player character in StarCraft: Loomings) Trivia The insignia of the Terran Confederacy is modified version of the navy jack used by historical Confederate States of America during the American Civil War, often used in place of the actual flag of the Confederate States of America in modern day. References Terran Confederacy